El primer paso
by Phyroteck
Summary: tomado casi como una guia ante lo que sucede hoy en dia en las relaciones que no se dan


El Primer paso

Mientras los demás vocaloids estaban en sus quehaceres diarios

Luka parecía estar distraída, solo miraba por una ventana y suspiraba mucho

Luka: Me gustaría tener un amor como el de Mikuo y Rin

Mientras veía a los enamorados jugar entre ellos, pero algo le llamaba mucho la atención, miraba con atención todo lo que ellos dos hacían y sonreía por muy poco. Decidió ir a caminar sola

Meiko: Luka, a donde vas, espera, te acompaño

Luka la miro y forzó una risa en medio de su nerviosismo al ver que Meiko la acompañaría.

Está bien. Dijo Luka mientras se ponía su abrigo, ambas caminaban en dirección a un parque, Luka dejo escapar un ligero suspiro al cual Meiko no pudo contener su curiosidad y le pregunto:

Meiko: ¿Porque ese suspiro tan cariñoso? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de alguien Luka?

Luka con un leve sonrojo al ver que alguien se dio cuenta de su estado desvió el rostro y respondió: No, suspire porque...

Antes de terminar Miku y Rin aparecieron delante de ellas dos regresando de sus compras.

Miku: he?! Luka está enamorada?

Rin: de quien? cuando? porque? a qué momento sucedió?

Miku tapo la boca de rin y sonrió un poco para luego preguntarle algo más.

Miku: Acaso es Gakupo?

Luka la miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a los cual Rin sonrió

Rin: Ya era tiempo, ustedes dos siempre han estado juntos

Luka las miro y les dijo

Luka: Podemos hablar en el parque?, siento muchas miradas alrededor nuestro

Mientras todas las chicas se reunieron en el parque; en la casa vocaloid una pequeña riña surgió entre Mikuo y Luki, Kaito y Len intentaba detener a Mikuo para que no golpeara a Luki

Mikuo: eres un innombrable, infeliz avaricioso TE DEJARE LA CARA HECHA PICADILLO!

Kaito y Len: Mikuo no es para tanto solo fue una broma que Luki hiso

Detrás de una mesa estaba Luki

Luki: No dije enserio lo de Rin, solo bromeaba. Decía Luki mientras veía que su aparente final se acercaba.

Kaito dejo que Len sostuviera a Mikuo y se puso en medio de la discusión

Kaito: vamos muchachos, no se peleen, se que el amor es algo bello, por eso, deben dejar de lado sus peleas

Len: lo dice el que no sabe si estar con Miku oh con Meiko

Mikuo: tienes razón

A Kaito le broto una vena en la frente al escuchar el comentario hecho,

Luki: Pero si tu siempre te pones nervioso cuando Miku oh cuando Meiko están cerca de ti, además, optaste por los helados solo para tratar de evitar hablarles cuando están cerca de ti.

Es la verdad Kaito, deberías elegir bien. Dijo una vos que venía del pasillo, era Gakupo que llegaba de recoger a su hermana de la escuela

Gakuko: buenas noches, porque están peleando

Mikuo le dedico una mirada vaga ah Gakuko y le dijo: No quisieras enterarte

Kaiko, hermana, por favor, puedes llevar a Gakuko a dar un paseo. Dijo Kaito mientras su vista se clavaba ferozmente en Gakupo

Kaiko: hermano, no es justo, quería ver cómo te reclaman por tu indecisión

Todos los presentes rieron al oír las palabras que Kaiko dirigía a su hermano.

Kaiko: regresaremos cuando ya hayan terminado. Tomo a Gakuko de la mano y se la llevo

Kaito: No estás en posición de decir eso sabes Gakupo, tambien tienes mi mismo problema cuando Luka esta cerca de ti.

Gakupo se leve sonrojo y lo miro enojado: No es verdad, nunca lo fue

Mikuo aprovecho la confucion y fue a ahorcar a Luki, literalmente claro.

Luki: YA PARA ME MATARAS

Mikuo: Esa es la idea. Lo dijo con una vos casi de ultratumba

Len los miraba y solo atino a decir: Ustedes al menos tienen de quien enamorarse

Luki lo miro y le dijo: es porque eres un enano

Len volteo a verlo con una mirada mortífera y le dijo a Mikuo: como lo matamos

Luki trago saliva y decidió correr, salió por la puerta como un gato asustado

Len y Mikuo salieron detrás del persiguiéndolo

NO HUYAS COVARDE. Gritaron ambos al tiempo que recogían unos palos para golpearlo una vez que lo atraparan

Gakupo y Kaito que eran los mayores a ellos, corrieron detrás de ellos para evitar que Luki fuera golpeado

Kaito: deberíamos dejar que lo golpeen, al menos asi se le pasaría lo bromista

Gakupo se adelanto un poco y corrió

Kaito se detuvo y soltó una carcajada fuerte

Gakupo volteo a verlo y dijo: que te sucede

En tu espalda. Decía Kaito mientras reía más

Gakupo tomo el papel de su espalda y se enfureció y dijo

Gakupo: Kaito concuerdo contigo, que golpeen a Luki y se le quite lo bromista, pero, debo pedirte un consejo.

Kaito lo miro confuso y ambos regresaron a su hogar

Mientras todo esto acontecía en la casa vocaloid

Las chicas aun estaban en el parque, todas miraba a Luka con intriga

Luka: no me miren haci, todas se deben haber enamorado de alguien, Rin, como fue que Mikuo y tu, emmm….

Rin la miro tiernamente y respondió: Fue Mikuo el que dio el primer paso

Miku con una mirada asustada y con gotitas de sudor le dijo:

M-mi hermano, dio el primer paso, pero si es casi un pervertido

Rin se tapo la boca y rio un poco: No es pervertido, solo se expresa de diferente manera.

Rin se sonrojo al recordar: Mikuo me coqueteaba mucho y, cuando caí sobre él cuando resbale, ambos nos sonrojamos, después, solo entrelazamos nuestros dedos y, el beso surgió.

Miku la miraba con incredulidad y en su mente decía: Mikuo no es de esos, es un pervertido

Meiko puso sus manos en sus mejillas y decía: que lindo, es muy tierno, he?, que hace Luki corriendo

Todas miraron a Luki correr mientras era perseguido por Mikuo y Len

Luka con una cara de nerviosismo dijo: De seguro se porto bromista con ellos dos

Rin sonreía con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza: Mikuo y Len persiguiéndolo, solo Luki logra que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo

Luka miro a Rin y le pregunto, porque lo dices Rin?

Rin: cuando cumplí años Mikuo vino y quería llevarme a ver un zoológico, pero Len decía que me quería llevar a nadar, entonces Mikuo me abrazo por la cintura y dijo que como era mi novio, tenia mas derecho de llevarme a dar un paseo.

Miku sin poder creer como Rin se expresaba de su hermano le pregunto

Miku: tanto mi hermano cambio por ti?

Rin sonrió y le dijo: SIP. Rin se percato que Mikuo se acercaba donde ellas estaba y corrió y lo abrazo, las demás chicas veían como ambos enamorados se tomaban de la mano y se iban de regreso a casa, Miku miro a Luka y le dijo:

Miku: No necesariamente el chico tiene que dar el primer paso, si tu das el primer paso, el también lo hará. Mientras tomaba las fundas de las compras y se unía a Rin y Mikuo (lo sé mal tercio hiso Miku)

Luka dio un suspiro y dijo: dar el primer pasó, lo intentare

Meiko solo miraba como Luki era perseguido solo por Len y dijo: Luki no es mala opción

Luka la miro con cara atónita ante lo que Meiko decía

Luka: Emmm, Meiko, no te recomiendo a Luki, es muy bromista en todo sentido

Meiko la miro y le dijo: Si el pervertido de Mikuo cambio solo por Rin, tal vez Luki cambie por mi

Ambas se levantaron y se unieron al grupo de Miku, Rin Y Mikuo, Mikuo tomo a rin y la subió en sus hombros todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez que llegaron Luka miro a Gakupo de reojo, Gakupo se percato y se acerco a ella.

Gakupo: Luka tienes un momento, quiero decirte algo.

Gakupo tomo de la mano a Luka y salió al patio, Meiko vio que Luki regresaba con un golpe en la cabeza, al entrar Luki a casa Mikuo lo recibió con gran patazo en el rostro.

Mikuo: no creo que vuelvas a hacer bromas sobre Rin verdad?

Rin al oír eso se enojo y abrazo a Mikuo, le saco la Lengua a Luki y ambos se fueron a ver televisión

Meiko abrazo a Luki por detrás a lo cual Luki se sonrojo y le dijo:

Luki: quieres salir a tomar un helado

Meiko lo miro y asintió, lo tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron de la casa. Kaiko y Gakuko llegaban a casa a lo cual Kaiko se unió a Meiko y llevo a Gakuko por un helado también.

Miku y Kaito miraban a escondidas como Gakupo y Luka hablaban

Gakupo: Luka yo…

Luka lo miraba algo confusa y a la vez nerviosa

Gakupo: Dejare que mis acciones hablen por mi

Tomo a Luka de la mano y le dio un beso, Luka al ver la acción, se sonrojo y continúo el beso, ambos se miraron sonrojados y dijeron: Te quiero

Kaito sonreía al ver que su amigo había logrado decir sus sentimientos hacia Luka

Miku por su parte aun no entendía mucho eso y sujeto de la mano a Kaito y le dijo

Miku: Podríamos salir un día solos los dos

Kaito la miro y le respondió: y a donde quisieras ir

Miku sonrió y le dijo: donde tú me lleves está bien

Kaito sonreía y en su mente pensaba: ya es momento de que de yo también mi primer pasó.


End file.
